Something Sweet
by Elma Trisara
Summary: Ginny is going crazy for chocolate. Completely ripping up Grimmauld place for it. And who should have chocolate but Remus Lupin? Oneshot


**I was bored and craving chocolate. This is what happens when I don't get chocolate. No idea where it came from, so make of it what you will. Review please!I don't own Harry Potter.**

Ginvera Molly Weasley was desperate for chocolate. She woke up with an absolute craving for it. For something sweet.

"Mum, why on earth don't we have chocolate?" Ginny screamed across 13 Grimmauld Place.

"Because we don't." Her mother shouted back.

Ginny fumed, storming up stair, running into the twins

"We've got chocolate-"

"Good chocolate-"

"Very good chocolate-"

"But how much do you want it?" They spoke in a confusing manor.

"It will be poisoned won't it?"

"Possibly-"

"Probably-"

"But do you want it?"

"Ginny don't you take anything from those troublemakers." Molly snapped from the bottom of the stairs.

"Troublemakers are we mother?" The twins chorused.

Ginny ran the rest of the stairs whizzed around the corner pounding straight into Sirius.

"Oh hello." Sirius laughed.

Ginny grumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said do you have any chocolate?" It wasn't really what she said but close enough.

He laughed loudly. "No. Afraid not. But I think Mo-I mean Remus does. He nearly always has chocolate."

"Really? Where is he?" Ginny looked incredible devious.

"Not sure, but he'll be here later. Why do you want chocolate so bad?"

"Cause. Do I have to have a reason?" Ginny snapped

"I guess not." Sirius murmured but Ginny was already gone.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were talking in the boys room. Ginny smashed through the door.

"Hey Gin." The guys murmured

"Ginny hello" Hermione smiled.

"Chocolate."

"What?" They asked, confused.

"Chocolate, have you got it?" She panted

"Um, no." Ron slurred

"Sorry I haven't.

"Why do you want it?"

"I bloody need it Harry. Do you have any?" Ginny snapped.

"No I haven't."

"Why the hell not?" She all but screeched.

"I'm sorry-" He was cut off by Ginny storming away.

Most of the day she spent, searching and interrogating for her beloved sweet, until she caved asking Fred and George for any they may have. They smirked evilly.

"It's at your own risk-"

"So don't come crying to us-"

"If you get sick-"

"Or disfigured-"

"Or maimed."

"Maimed? Seriously George?" Ginny frowned

"Did someone say my name?" Sirius came around the corner.

"No there giving me chocolate."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'm desperate."

"Remus has gotten here. Ask him before you ask-" Sirius didn't get to finish.

"WHAT? I need chocolate." Ginny was off like a rocket.

"Is Ginny always like this?"

"No never-"

"Seen her like-"

"This before-"

"It's weird-"

"Seriously weird." The twins teased.

Ginny found her old professor on the third floor in a room on his own.

"I need chocolate."

"Nice to see you to, Ginny." He smile tiredly.

"Don't joke this is serious. I'm really craving it Pro- I mean… Remus? I'm about ready to kill. So do you have any?" Ginny came in closer.

"Why?" Remus frowned at her.

"God, if I had a dollar every time someone said that today I'd be bloody rich. I woke up urging for it, and haven't gotten it yet." Ginny glowered.

"That is not a good look for you." Remus raised an eyebrow. He was lying. She still looked amazing. When did she get so pretty?

"Either you have chocolate or I ask the twin. And that means certain death." Ginny move towards him making the distance between them almost non-existent.

"Then don't ask the twins. I have chocolate." They were touching now. Remus knew he should go but he stayed planted. Ginny didn't care as long as she got chocolate.

"So?" She whispered.

"So what?" Remus barely moved his mouth.

"Are you going to give it to me?" Ginny breathed.

"I…" Remus never finished what he was going to say because she kissed him. And, even though he knew he shouldn't, Remus kissed his former pupil. It did last long because they heard Sirius call for the man.

"I should go." Remus sighed

"Uh-huh." Ginny stepped back.

Later when Ginny was climbing into bed, Hermione asked if she ever got her chocolate.

Ginny hadn't. She got something sweeter.


End file.
